gemelos
by anallely crisscolfer
Summary: como saber lo que te espera el destino? ni cuando tu mismo lo sabes, como lidiar con el sentimiento de amar a alguien estando con otro?. . . .
1. Chapter 1

GEMELOS

CAPITULO 1

( PENSAMIENTO

NARRACION

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

**K**- aquí estoy parado en el altar sosteniendo la mano de mi prometido y futuro esposo, cuando en realidad estoy muriendo por dentro, desearía soltarlo, golpearlo y salir corriendo con el hombre que está a su espalda, su padrino y hermano gemelo Blaine Anderson.

En cambio aquí estoy todo por orgullo al lado del hombre que me traiciono dejando ir al hombre de mi vida.

**Todo comenzó hace 3 años**.

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

**k- **Devon aquí no, nos vera tu madre.

**d- **Kurt sabes que mi madre no está, fue a buscar a mi hermanito que llega hoy de parís.

**K( **iba aprotestarcuando la puerta principal se abrió y dejo ver a la madre mi novio y un joven idéntico a él, me quede con la boca abierta al ver lo iguales que eran apenas lo vio Devon lo abrazo con tanta ternura que me enternecí al verlos).

**d- **Blaine te eh extrañado hermanito mira ven te presento. Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel mi novio.

**b- **mucho gusto mi hermano habla maravillas de ti pero creo que se quedo corto al decir que solo eras lindo.

**K( **como siempre me ruboricé ya que el lo noto ya que me hizo un guiño**) **gracias Devon igual habla maravillas de ti pero jamás menciono que eran gemelos.( mire con reproche a mi novio quien solo sonreía como si yo no estuviera disgustado con él).

**d-** lo siento amor se me paso (acto seguido me beso como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación nos separamos solo porque alguien se aclaro la garganta y ese alguien era mi suegra)

**e- **Bueno chicos separarence y ustedes dos (señalo a sus hijos) dejen de molestar a Kurt, cariño como estas? Como esta tu padre y Carol?

**k- **muy bien Eliane gracias y perdón no había podido venir ya sabe exámenes tareas no todos somos unos cerebritos como su hijo (voltee a ver a Devon que solo se reía de mi junto a Blaine)

**e-** dirás mis hijos Blaine me venía contando que salió con excelente calificaciones este verano (voltee a ver a ambos hermanos quienes solo se encojiron de hombros y me guiñaron un ojo sincronisadamente)te quedaras a cenar, cierto?.

**K( **yo solo asentí, fue una velada excelente Blaine era un réplica exacta de Devon, solo que a Devon le gustan los autos la velocidad y adrenalina, cuando a Blaine le gustan los deportes y Broadway, así transcurrió la velada entre platicas y risas, al término de la velada me despedí de los Anderson y me dirigí a casa que queda a 2 cuadras, todo es perfecto sin imaginar como las cosas iban a cambiar).

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

Hola aquí pasando a saludarlos este es un fic creado de mi imaginación espero les guste no los eh olvidado solo que andaba muy floja y con mucho trabajo fallen angel no lo dejare lo prometo los que lo han seguido muchas gracias y espero les guste este nuevo proyecto.

ᾷnallely


	2. Chapter 2

**GEMELOS**

CAPITULO 2

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

K(ya pasaron 2 meses desde que Blaine llego están lindo en comparación a devon, hace un mes que se esta involucrando mucho en la empresa de su padre casi no nos vemos, así que me dedico mas a mi carrera y enseñarle los al rededores a Blaine me encanta platicar con el)

b- las cosas no van tan bien con mi hermano cierto?

k- no es que no vayan bien solo que lo entiendo esta la empresa las clases sabíamos que las cosas no serian fáciles.

b- lo se pero no debe de descuidarte un chico tan hermoso como tu debe de tener muchos pretendientes. ( me guiño un ojo asiéndome sonrojar)

k- por mas pretendientes que tenga jamás le seria infiel y no lo digo porque seas su hermano. (le guiño un ojo provocando le una carcajada)

k- por cierto tienes novia? Novio? Algún embarazo no deseado que hayas dejado en parís?

b- (se carcajeo antes de contestar) no en realidad solterito solo uno que otro polvo ya sabes nada serio y para que quede claro soy gay

k- ok, (desvié mi mirada de la de el ya que me miraba con unos ojos que no pude describir pero hacían acalorarme) en dos semanas es nuestro aniversario y quiero organizar algo especial para devon me arias el honor de ayudarme a preparar todo? Las cosas se me han salido un poco de las manos ya estoy en mi ultima semana de exámenes y tendre que estudiar

b- con esos ojos y ese hermoso puchero hago por ti lo que quieras

k( me dijo sin apartar los ojos de mi lo cual me hizo acalorar las cosas que me decía como me miraba no se que pensar algo me dice que nada bueno vendrá de esto)

k- ok gracias, como sea mañana pasare por ti para ir a comprar lo necesario ok? ( en el momento de despedir me Blaine me jalo y me beso en la comisura de los labios tan cerca)

b- ok creo que devon ya llego.

k- (volte a ver y en efectivo ahí estaba su auto, corrí dentro de la casa y lo que encontré me hizo enfurecer, estaba devon con sebastian mi mejor amigo a horcajadas sobre el devorando sus labios y las manos de devon en su trasero)

k- devon como pudiste? ( las lagrimas me salian de los ojos sin saber que hacer)

d- kurt amor deja explicarte todo por favor.

k- no devon no quiero escuchar nada de ti, mucho menos de tu parte sebastian creí que eras mi amigo como pudiste hacerme esto?

s- kurt por favor déjanos explicarte las cosas no son como crees.

k- creo que lo que vi es mas que suficiente ( me volte sin miras a tras corri hasta mi casa sin darme cuenta que alguien me seguía)

b- kurt espera que sucedió?

k- que sucedió? Pasa que tu hermano es el peor cretino que eh conocido eso pasa

b- las cosas no siempre son como las vemos habla con el deja que te explique

k- no lo se ahora no quiero verlo

b- ok solo piénsalo, hablame si necesitas algo lo que sea aquí estare

k- gracias blaine (me acerque a darle un beso tomando lo desprevenido ya que al voltear nos besamos un los labio haciéndonos sonrojar)

b- no kurt no tienes nada que agradecer

(Sin más se giro y fue directo a su casa, nunca pensé que devon me aria algo así nos amábamos bueno por lo visto yo lo amo nos, las cosas no tendrían que ser así, toque mis labios inconscientemente recordando lo suaves que eran los de Blaine sobre los míos. . Pero que estoy pensando es el hermano de mi novio o ya no es mi novio? Solo pude llorar y llorar toda la noche)

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

Aquí otro capitulo son cortos lo se no serán muchos capítulos aun no se cuantos . ojala les gusten gracias por leer

ᾷnallely


	3. Chapter 3

Gemelos

Capitulo 3

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

K - (no se como logre recuperarme después de pensaba que devon era mi vida lo amo pero creo saber la razón, desde que eso paso Blaine ah hecho todo por apoyarme se ah vuelto un gran amigo para mi, las cosas van muy buen es un buen amigo solo que hay un asunto muy malo que es idéntico a devon pero a la ves tan diferentes que me confunde estoy empezando a sentir cosas por Blaine que no deben de ser.)

B – kurt, kurt. Kuuurt en que mundo estas? Bueno como sea te preguntaba que si quieres ir al cine mañana?

K – eh (parpadee varias veces para recuperar el sentido y conteste) si claro porque no?

B – perfecto

K - ( lo vi tan contento que me dio ternura parece un pequeño niño, al que no le puedo negar nada pero tampoco le puedo dar todo)

B - te parece si paso por ti a las 7?

K - eso seria perfecto

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

D – ya dejame sebastian ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo

S - eso no piensas cuando estas metido en mi cama

D - si pero eso es otra cosa tu solo sirves para eso nada mas yo amo a kurt que no lo entiendes?

S – que tiene el que no tenga yo?

D – que el si sirve para ser el mejor de los esposos el me puede dar hijos tu no a parte que tu solo sirves para ser una puta en mi cama y nada mas

S - que quiere decir eso que el te puede dar hijos? Es un hombre ( lo mire perplejo esto no me puede estar pasando)

D – lo que escuchaste el tiene un extraño caso que tiene la capacidad de tener hijos propios y yo quiero eso lo quiero a el.

S – pues eso no va a pasar porque Blaine esta muy interesado en tu amado kurt y por lo que vio no creo que te perdone aunque yo siendo su amigo lo puedo persuadir para que jamás vuelva a tu lado

D - solo logras que kurt se aleje mas de mi y me las pagaras muy caro sebastian

S – no sabes con quien te estas metiendo mi querido devon te arrepentiras por a verme rechazado

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

K - ( Blaine llego como siempre puntal pero cuando estábamos apunto de irnos tocaron la puerta)

K – quien podrá ser esperame un momento por favor Blaine

B – claro el tiempo que quieras

K - voy, ya voy ( pero al abrir me encontré con la persona que no pensaba encontrar

D - kurt por favor hablemos por favor amor

K – (estaba empezando a llorar, estaba mas que enojado) no devon no tenemos nada de que hablar ( le arranque las rosas que llevaba en la mano y se las avente a la cara y acto seguido cerre la puerta)

B – kurt lo siento tanto estas bien? Si quieres me marcho

K – no Blaine yo lo siento se que es tu hermano pero me hizo mucho daño no se que hacer, solo quedate y abrázame por favor

B – claro lo que tu quieras ( lo abrace no se porque devon pensó en engañar a este hermoso hombre al principio solo lo veía como un amigo ahora lo estoy empezando a ver de otra forma pero esto no puede ser el es el ex de mi hermano, del cual ambos aun están enamorados tengo que olvidar lo que estoy sintiendo si no solo saldré lastimado)


	4. Chapter 4

GEMELOS

Capitulo 4

**Advertencia sexo entre 2 hombre si no te gusta no leas **

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

B ( 4 meses desde que llegue dios como a pasado ese tiempo estoy mas cerca de kurt de lo que eh estado con alguna persona, mas de lo que eh estado de jeremía, hablando del diablo)

j- Blaine por fin te encuentro donde has estado porque no me has llamado no eh sabido de ti en meses porque no has contestado mis llamadas?

b- jeremía ya te dije que necesito tiempo lo que me hiciste no te lo puedo perdonar de buenas a primeras me has hecho daño y no se si quiera seguir asi te lo eh dicho un montón de veces

j- crees que te escaparas nomas asi de mi Blaine Anderson? Volverás llorando a mi

b- no lo creo jeremía ya no soy mas tu juguete al que puedes llamar solo cuando estas caliente y quieres alguien en tu cama (con eso colgué sin darme cuenta que cierto castaño había escuchado todo)

k- asi que nadie importante eh?

b- ku-kurt que estas haciendo aquí?

k- vine a ver a tu hermano para hablar y además a visitar a mi mejor amigo que por lo visto me oculta cosas( pero porque diantres le reclamo que estoy celoso? Eso no puede ser o si?)

b- hay cosas que aun no te puedo decir porque son muy personales y en cierto modo has estado mal y no se ah dado la oportunidad

k-como sea donde esta tu hermano?

b- no se lo dijo que no lo esperara para cenar

k- ok, Blaine salgamos hoy quiero ir a bailar si?

b- (dios este niño es bipolar o que? Adoro que haga esa cara como decirle que no?) ok vamos te paso a recoger a las 8? Cenamos y hacemos lo que quieras

k- ok ( le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui)

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

k-(siete en punto el timbre de mi casa sono, dios siempre puntal, al abrir vi la imagen mas sexy del mundo Blaine traia unos pantalones negros ajustados con sus respectivos convers una polo blanca y una chaqueta negra los risos casi sin gel todo un manjar, dios kurt no seas tan obvio) hola Blaine pasa estare en un minuto pero pasa

b- (dios este niño no se puede poner mas bueno cada dia? Trai unos ajustadísimos pantalones crises con una camisa manga larga blanca y un chaleco que le hacia juego gris dios que piernas) hola kurt claro te espero (aunque para mi no hay nada mas que arreclar asi como estas te comeria aquí mismo)

k( después de un rato estábamos ya parados en scandles el uno bar gay de Ohio entramos y todo era alcohol sudor y olor a sexo) vamos por unas bebidas y conseguimos una mesa o quieres que estemos en la barra?

b- una mesa estaría bien

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

s- devon vamos a bailar por favor me lo prometiste

d- no hoy no seb solo quiero estar aquí follandote por favor hoy no hacido un buen dia

s- ok como quieras

d(lo bese como siempre le gusta adoro follarme a seb lo quiero mas que a kurt pero el nunca me dara lo que kurt una familia seb por otra parte me da el mejor sexo y cada ves que estamos juntos me demuestra cuanto me ama con cada entrega dios porque no me puedes dar hijos seb si pudieras todo seria diferente)

s- dios devon si ai

d- seb si tomalo todo bebe

s- voy al baño

d(me deshice el preservativo y Sali tras seb para ir al baño lo abrace por la espalda y le bese el en cuello aboro como se erisa cada vez que hago eso)

s- te amo devon

d- te quiero seb me puedo quedar hoy?

s- claro, claro

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

K(hacia mucho calor no quería dejar de bailar dios el cuerpo de Blaine junto al mio me hacia querer comérmelo aquí en medio de la gente) vamos al baño (le susurre en el oído)

b- ok (dios tenia una gran erección kurt no dejaba de frotar su trasero y su erección con la mia necesitaba despejarme)

k- (al llegar al baño no había nadie aproveche para cerrarla con llave me hacer que a Blaine con una sonrisa picara ya no aguantaba mas no se si era el alcohol o mi cuerpo que ya no aguantaba estar lejos de el)

b- ku- kurt q-que haces? (dios estaba tan nervioso y tan excitado)

k- lo que eh querido hacer desde hace dos meses Blaine Anderson (lo bese como si no hubiera mañana dios que bien besa) por favor follame te necesito

b- ok

(lo bese en la boca y de ai en el cuello adoro su cuello lo marque para todos vean que es mio le desabroche la el chaleco y lo deje en el lavabo le quite la camisa por en sima de la cabeza y le bese un pezón y luego el otro torturándolo sintiendo como se estremece en mis brazos )

k(lo pare yo tambien quería probrar le saque la polo y torture sus pesones baje por su abdomen y le desabroche el pantalón bajándolo hasta las rodillas junto con su ropa interior dejando libre su erección acto seguido lo meti por completo a mi boca disfrutándolo de arriba a bajo como si fuera el mejor caramelo del mundo dios es un poco mas largo y grueso que el de devon)

b-dios kurt tu boca para o me vendre en tu boca

k- eso no quiero que me folles

b- lo que quieras (le desabroche el pantalón y se lo baje junto con sus bóxer lo voltee y a falta de lubricante meti dos dedos en su boca) diablos kurt no puedes ser menos sexi?( el solo desliso su boca en torno a mis dedos guiñándome un ojo cuando ya estaban bien mojados por su saliva meti uno luego el otro hasta que ya eran tres dentro)

k- Blaine por favor ya no aguanto

b- come quieras bebe ( saque mis dedos lo empine en el lavabo y poco a poco fui entrando en el) dios kurt eres tan estrecho

k- por favor no te muevas solo dame un momento para acostumbrarme , ok ya muévete

b- dios kurt de aquí al cielo

k- si Blaine muévete mas mas rápido

b- como quieras bebe ( fui mas rápido agarre su miembro masturbándolo al ridmo de las enbestidas)

k- dios Blaine si ai

b( nos venimos los 2 al mismo tiempo Sali poco a poco de el para agarra papel y poder limpiarnos) estas bien'

k- maravillosamente llevame a casa

b-ok

k( salimos del bar directo a mi casa) por favor quedate

b- ok ( me presto una pijama y nos metimos a la cama se acurruco en mis brazoz y nos quedamos dormidos)

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

Aquí otro capitulo gracias por leer espero sus review anallely


	5. Chapter 5

GEMELOS

Capitulo 5

Nota del autor: realmente no se si seguir esta historia no se si les gusta no soy muy buena lo se es mi primer fic de mi creación si algo tengo que cambiar les agradecería sus opiniones y are las modificaciones correspondientes. Gracias

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

B(hace 3 meses que estoy en esta extraña relación con kurt no se lo que le ocurre ya hace 1 semana que no lo veo (toc toc) tocan la puerta ire a ver tal vez sea el) jeremía que haces aquí?

j- no es obvio ya que tu no me vas a ver vine yo que hay de problema que quiera ver al amor de mi vida?

b- ya te dije que no te quiero ver no se que es lo que haces aquí

j- al menos puedo sentarme?

b- si claro (sarcasmo)

j- ok se que la cague y mucho lo siento realmente quiero que regresemos te eh extrañado horrores Blaine como no tienes idea.

b- jeremía sere sincero contigo ahora estoy saliendo con alguien y no lo quiero estropear el es muy importante para mi (al terminar de decirle eso solo vi como se paro con una sonrisa picara y una mirada lobuna para sentarse a orcajadas de mi)

j- acaso no extrañas mis besos y el sexo juntos?

B(acto seguido me beso no se como rallos no reaccione solo escuche esa voz que dios no podría estar mas en mi contra?)

k- que sucede aquí?

b- kurt por favor deja te explico por favor

k- no Blaine no se lo que pensaba en enrollarme contigo si ya eh sufrido una vez tu viste lo que sufri con tu hermano y haces lo mismo( corri a mi casa como pude creer que era importante para Blaine y se que es igual a su hermano es un Anderson por el amor de dios)

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

b-dios porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

j- mmm como ya no estas con nadie que te parece si vamos a tu recamara y nos areglamos?

b- de ninguna manera tu te vas en este presiso momento y no me vuelvas a buscar( sin pensar en mas lo heche de mi casa y fui a buscar a kurt)

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

K(escuche que tocaron la puerta al abrirla vi a Blaine) que rayos quieres?

b- por favor kurt escuchame el me beso el no significa nada para mi por favor creeme

k-no Blaine y yo que creía que eras diferente a tu hermano tu viste lo que sufri ya no mas ya no puedo con esto por favor vete de mi casa

b- kurt yo. . . yo por favor no me hagas esto te amo te amo

k- no Blaine tu solo lo hiciste las acciones hablan no solo las palabras y con lo que vi es mas que suficiente, ahora por favor vete(lo vi salir con los ojos llenos de lagrimas dios quería correr tras el pero ya eh sufrido demasiado ya no mas fui a mi cama a llorar acaricie mi estomago dios y yo que hasta esta mañana estaba mas que feliz de darle la noticia vamos hacer padres)

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

B(no se como llegue a mi casa al verme devon solo me vio mas no dijo se bien que sabe que fue lo que paso porque solo se limito abrazarme sin decir nada)

d- todo estará bien todo en esta vida tiene solución(no soporto ver asi a mi hermano asi menos me perdonare lo que le voy hacer pero algo tengo que hacer para tener mi heredero en la empresa)

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

Aquí un capitulo mas no se si les estará gustando ojala si gracias por leer

Anallely


	6. Chapter 6

**Gemelos**

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

k-(dos meses desde que no veo a Blaine devon quiere que regresemos pero no se que hacer decirle que si y hacer que el bebe paresca de el es una total locura no se como se le ocurrió eso no quiero separar al mi bebe de su padre amo a Blaine mas de lo que puedo imaginar no se que are)

r- kurt, kurt reacciona se que soy insoportable pero al menos di que no me quieres aquí.

k- rach lo siento no se que hacer

r- regresa con devon el vera por el bebe y lo sabes y si quieres mas adelante le diras a Blaine

k- ok, ok

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

D- HAS PENSADO EN LO QUE TE DIJE?

K- SI Y OK ACEPTARE TU PROPUESTA PERO MAS ADELANTE LE DIRE A BLAINE QUE EL, ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO EL MERECE SABERLO Y ENTRE TU Y YO NO HABRA INTIMIDAD ES UNA BODA DE CONVENIENCIA Y NADA MAS LO TOMAS O LO DEJAS?

D- OK COMO TU QUIERAS SIEMPRE Y CUANDO VUELVAS A MI

D(EL PLAN ESTABA LLENDO COMO LO PLANEADONO PUEDO CREER QUE FUERA TAN FACIL BLAINE EN LOS ANGELES SIN DESEOS DE VOLVER NUNCA SE ENTERARA QUE ES SU HIJO)

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

K- 6 MESES RACH PARESCO UNA PELOTA ANDADO MIRA ESTO DIOS

R- TRANQUILO ERES UNA PELOTA HERMOSA Y SEXY NO LO OLVIDES Y SIEMPRE CUANDO ES LA BODA?

K- 3 MESES DESPUES QUE NASCA LOS BEBES NO EH VISTO A BLAINE EN MESES LE EH MANDADO MENSAJES LE EH LLAMADO Y NO LOGRO LOCALIZARLO NO SE QUE ARE

R- TRANQUILO TODO SE SOLUCIONARA

K- ES QUE YO QUIERO QUE ESTE A MI LADO CUANDO LOS BEBES NASCAN EL ES EL PADRE RACH NO DEVON

R- LO SE CORAZON DE COMPRENDO, TRANQUILO ALTERARTE NO LES HACE BIEN A MIS SOBRINOS

K- GRACIAS POR APOYARME RACH NO SE QUE ARIA SI NO ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ TE QUIERO MUCHO

R- Y YO A TU CARIÑO Y YO A TI

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

S- SI DEVON MAS RAPIDO OH DIOS SI SI SIIII

D- ASI TE GUSTA NO ES ASI TE ENCANTA QUE TE DE DURO?

S- SI DEVON AMO QUE ME DES DURO

D-PUES TOMALO TODO, DIOS ME VENGO SEB

S- SI VENTE JUNTO CONMIGO BEBE HAZLO

D-OH SEB SI

S- TE AMO DEVON

D- DIOS CONTIGO SIEMPRE ES EXTRAORDINARIO

S- PUES DEJA A KURT Y QUEDATE CONMIGO DEVON DEJALO A EL Y ELIJEME A MI

D- SEB SABES QUE NO PUEDO Y MENOS QUE YA ESTA TODO AREGLADO PARA QUE CUANDO NASCA EL BEBE SEA TAMBIEN MIO NADIE SE DARA CUENTA Y CUANDO BLAINE VUELVA NO SABRA QUE ES SU HIJO PENSARA QUE ES MIO Y NO DEJA QUE KURT LE EXPLIQUE TODO ESTA DEACUERDO AL PLAN MI QUERIDO SEB

S- NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, YO PODRIA DARTE TODO DE MI SIEMPRE TE DOY TODO DE MI Y TU SOLO FOLLARME

D- PERO SI ES LO QUE TE GUSTA NO ES ASI? AMAS TENERME DENTRO DE TI

S- OK SI PUES SI TU TIENES A KURT YO BUSCARE A ALGUIEN MAS

D- DE NINGUNA MANERA TU ERES MIO (LE DIJE AGARRANDOLE EL ROSTRO) tu eres mio y de nadie mas pobre del que se atreva a ponerte una mano en sima lo has entendido?

s- de ninguna manera mi estimado amante ya no mas y ahora vete que quiero dormir

d(me apure a vestir y a salir de aquí no lo quiero perder seb es todo para mi pero no quiero dejar ir lo que ya había soñado un heredero mio o no estaba ai lleva mi sangre aunque sea mi sobrino es un Anderson)

d- bueno?

b- hola devon como va todo por ai como esta mama?

d- bien hermanito como están los angeles? Como esta coop?

b- bien te llamaba para informarte que hoy eh firmado con la disquera en 2 meses estare en nueva york puedes creerlo?

d- hermano muchas felicidades en ora buena

b- gracias nos veremos en un par de meses los quiero saludos a mama

d-ok adiós( solo espero que con Blaine en nueva york no arruine mis planes 5 meses y kurt será mio )

∞ ₭**Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β**** ∞ ∞ ₭Y****β ****y****β****y****β**

Aquí otro capitulo dejen sus comentario me estoy desanimando a seguir no se si es de su agrado

Anallely


End file.
